Pages of a Coloring Book
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Drabble set written for the 100 colours community on Livejournal and all centered around Atemu and Yuugi. Rated only for the second drabble.
1. 034 Garnet

**034: Garnet**

**Word Count: 359**

Gently, he placed a vase of roses in the center of the table before glancing at the clock. It was six o'clock and that meant that Yuugi would be home any moment. He scanned the room, making sure everything was in its proper place. Tonight was their one-year anniversary and he wanted to everything to be just perfect.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a velvet box that held his present for his lover. Just as he was lifting the lid to take one last look, the front door swung open, signaling Yuugi's return. As quickly as he could Atemu snapped the lid shut, slid the ribbon back on, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Atemu," Yuugi called, entering the dining room. "I'm home."

The shorter man was greeted with a peck on the cheek. "Hello love. How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great." Before Yuugi could continue he caught site of the table and froze. His heart dropped to his stomach. Slowly, he turned back to Atemu. "I forgot."

With kind eyes Atemu held Yuugi's gaze. "It's all right, really. I know how busy you are with your new job." He gave Yuugi a smile and was rewarded with a small one in return. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. "Here. I got you something."

"But-"

"I don't care whether or not you got me anything. Just open it." He shoved the box into Yuugi's hands.

"If you insist." Carefully he slid the golden ribbon off of the navy blue box and set it on the table. He opened the clam-like top, flitching at the creaking sound the box made. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating. Sitting nestled in the center of the box was a pair of garnet earrings. "Atemu…"

"Do you like them?" Atemu asked, unable to read the expression on Yuugi's face.

"I do, but…"

"But what?" Did he not like the stone? He thought it represented them just fine. The stone was purplish-red; a perfect combination of their eye colors.

"It's just that these are earrings and I don't have my ears pierced."


	2. 085 Periwinkle

**085: Periwinkle **

**Word Count: 570**

"How about this color?" Atemu asked as he held the paint swatch against the beige wall.

Yuugi furrowed his brows as he studied the color that his other had chosen. "No."

"What's wrong with this one?" He asked, turning to Yuugi.

"Are you serious? It's a horrible color."

Home remolding was taking a toll on the two. Arguments broke out over every little thing they did. Frustrated, Atemu ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair. "Well then, what color do you suggest we paint in here?"

"Lavender."

"What color do you think that is?"

Without so much as a word Yuugi walked over to him and stanched the swatches out of his hands. "That, my dear, is lavender." He pointed to his choice, before moving his fingers over Atemu's choice. "And this is periwinkle."

Silence plagued the room as Atemu stared at the two colors. He could barely make out the difference in the two. How dare Yuugi tell him that his color was horrible when his was close to being the same color? It wasn't fair. He wasn't about to give up just yet.

He eyed the bed on the other side of the room for a moment. Plan in mind he glanced over at Yuugi who was staring at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked he bent down close to Yuugi, his hot breath tickling the younger's ear.

"We…we…" Yuugi's heart beat quickened, face flushed red, and breath became ragged. It was torture standing this close to him and Atemu knew that.

"You were saying?"

"Just kiss me please."

"As you wish, Love." He whispered, pressing their lips together. Keeping their lips sealed Atemu picked Yuugi up and carried him over to the bed. Gently, he set Yuugi down as they parted.

He kissed Yuugi up and down the neck as his hands slithered down his lover's body. Reaching the hem-line of Yuugi's pants he brought his hand to the front and gave the bulge a squeeze. "AH!"

Atemu's tanned fingers traced up the zipper line, grasped zipper before pulling it down; unzipping the jeans. In one movement he yanked them off along with the underwear. He positioned them so Yuugi's legs were resting on his shoulders. Carefully, he took Yuugi's member into his mouth. "Até…" The smaller one whispered.

Slowly he sucked the throbbing member, running his tongue under the vain. Startled, Yuugi gave a loud cry, lacing his fingers in Atemu's hair. "Oh Até!"

The Egyptian man's sucks became longer and harder. Each groan helping to fuel his own erection. He wanted to bring Yuugi as close to orgasm as possible before he removed Yuugi from his mouth.

Confused and hurt Yuugi looked down at him. "Why did you stop, Atemu?" He growled, wincing at the pain between his legs.

Still not saying anything Atemu slid off the bed and picked up the paint swatches before turning back to Yuugi. "So, which color in here again?"

Yuugi's eyes widened in bewilderment. So that had been his plan all along. 'That sneaky bastard.' He thought before groaning. "I don't care, any color you want. Just please finish."

Smirking, Atemu rested his head on Yuugi's shoulder, nibbling a bit on his ear. "That's what I thought." He whispered.

"Now will you just finish?"

His only response was a deep chuckling as Atemu lowered himself in between Yuugi's legs to finish giving his little light what he wanted.


	3. 052 Grape

__**052: Grape**

**Word Count: 111**

_Drip.  
>Drip.<br>Drip._  
>Yuugi watched as the last drop of wine teetered on the edge of the glass. He hoped that last drop wouldn't fall. It meant so much to him, this last drop. It signified so much. If it fell he didn't know what he was going to do. If it fell then Yugi knew he would loose all hope of Atemu coming back.<br>Biting his lower lip he waited in anticipation. He closed his eyes and held his breath, counting in his head to fifty. Opening his eyes, disappointment filled him as he looked down. A single tear slid from his eye, he knew Atemu wouldn't be coming back.


	4. 072 Wild Strawberry

**072: Wild Strawberry**

**Word Count: 150**

A delicate hand reached over to the ceramic bowel sitting on the bed. Two fingers pinched the top berry gently and raised it to his mouth, lips parting slightly. Slowly he bit down on the fruit, juices pouring into his mouth. Absentmindedly he licked his fingers off of the juices that had trailed down his pale white skin.

Unbeknownst to Yuugi he had someone watching him as he feasted upon the savory fruit. Atemu licked his lips as he watched Yuugi bite into a second strawberry. He knew that if he didn't look away soon he would be sorry. The scene was just too tempting and he knew he couldn't, or rather shouldn't do anything He turned away and closed the door behind him. Sighing he leaned on it and closed his eyes. He could tell Yuugi the good news later when the boy wasn't tempting him with the strawberries.


	5. 089 Mint

**089: Mint**

**Word Count: 331**

The bar was nearly empty as it was near closing time and only a few patrons were still left. One man sat at the bar, blankly staring into the cup before him. "Care for another drink?" The bartender asked giving him a sweet smile.

Atemu ran his fingers through his hair, nodding. "Yeah….that'd be great….Mint julep if you don't mind?"

The younger male nodded as he began mixing the ingredients together before serving the man before him his desired drink. "I've seen you here quite a few times."

Atemu lifted the glass to his mouth taking a small drink. "Yeah, I come in here every now and then."

The bartender nodded as he whipped off the counter. "Always alone too…." He mused softly. "Most people come here with friends or to meet someone however you always come and go alone."

The glass cup was set down on the bar top with a soft clank. The older man raised an eyebrow at the young bartender. "Yes, I do….how does that concern you if I may ask….."

"I was just only pointing out what I noticed." He said as he mixed a drink for another patron. Atemu reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and set them on the counter. "Oh, keep it. It's on the house."

Atemu stared at the boy's plum colored eyes for a long moment and smiled. "Thank you…."

"Yuugi."

"Thank you Yuugi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you know where to find me."

Atemu gave a small wave as he headed out the door. It was that moment Yuugi realized he had always came with no one and left with no one still. He was always there to see him and only him. He picked up the half drank mint julep and smiled. At this time tomorrow there would be another half full cup of the same drink. It may have been moving forward slowly but it was moving forward still.


	6. 031 Salmon

**031-Salmon**

**146 Words**

The salmon sat on the counter as a pair of red eyes just stared at it.

The fish just laid there, not moving, wide open eye just staring back at him.

He had wanted to try and make salmon for dinner for Yuugi that night but he had never cooked anything in his life. Picking up a knife he proceeded to prod the fish on the table with it. After a moment or two, he set the knife down again, turning on the TV in the kitchen. Maybe the cooking channel had something about cooking fish that afternoon.

After a moment or two of watching a woman decorating cupcakes he turned off the TV with a small huff, still nothing that helped. Looking back down at the fish, he figured that he would figure someway to cook it.


	7. 038 Tropical Rain Forest

**038: Tropical Rain Forest**

**204 Words**

"Why are we here again?" It wasn't his first choice but he had agreed to it and now he was stuck hiking through the rain forest with the young man in front of him.

A smile curved up on the lips of the young man before him. He stopped and looked at the other behind him. "We're here looking for butterflies remember? We might find some new ones, or just ones we've never seen before."

The older man with tanned skin frowned. "I suppose that makes sense, but what if we don't?"

Yuugi only grinned more, shaking his head. "Well, then it'll just be a nice hike through the rain forest." There was silence for a moment and the other had gone back to checking the map when the younger one stopped walking. "Look!" He pointed up, pointing at a black and purple butterfly just hovering above them.

"Alright butterfly enthusiast, what type of butterfly is that?"

"It's called a Periander Metalmark or a Variable Metalmark. It's scientific name is Rhetus periander. It's native in Central and South America." He smiled and looked over at Atemu. "But it really is lovely isn't it?"

"Yeah.." He nodded once, but he wasn't looking at the butterfly.


	8. 042 Mocha

**042 Mocha**

**271 Words**

It was the same mundane routine everyday; going in, ordering his drink, paying and leaving to go to another dull day at work. This morning, however, going into the coffee shop, it wasn't exactly normal this time around. The normal girl who was working behind the counter was replaced by a young man with brilliant purple eyes.

Atemu frowned a bit as he approached the counter, eyeing the young man who was wearing a smile. It wasn't a fake one, like so many of the workers worse, but a nice genuine smile. "Is there anything I can get you?" The voice matched the body; young and soft.

"Well," He eyed the boy. He wanted to say his regular but of course he wouldn't have known it. "Just a large Mocha thanks..."

There was a nod before he went off and began to prepare the drink. Atemu continued to stand there, watching the way the new worker prepared his coffee and thoughts began to plague his mind. Atemus was quite picky when it came to his coffee, the last girl got it right but this new worker? What if he messed up and it wasn't how he liked it?

"Here you are. If that's all, it's $4.50, please."

Nodding, Atemu placed the correct amount of change on the counter.

"Thanks, have a nice day."

He nodded, picking up his drink. "Right, you too." He said with a nod, heading out the door.

Maybe the new face wasn't so bad after all. Taking a sip of his drink and it was exactly how he'd like it. He might have to go back tomorrow.


	9. 014 Mauve

**014: Mauve **

**136 Words**

"That's what you're getting Atemu for Christmas?" Anuz asked as she watched Yuugi tie the mauve bow on top of the large box that was wrapped in snowmen and snowflakes wrapping paper.

Yuugi glanced up at his friend before turning back and putting the last piece of tape on the box. "Yeah, why?"

His brunette friend shrugged. "I was just curious, is all." She commented as she went back to wrapping a gift for one of their other friends in a Santa Clause print wrapping paper. "I just thought it was going to be something different."

Yuugi turned red a bit. "Nah, this is what I'm giving him. Besides, if he doesn't like it, it's the thought that counts, isn't it?"

The girl laughed and shook her head. "While that's true, I'm sure he'll like it."


	10. 063 Orchid

**063: Orchid **

**154 Words**

A vase sat on the table. Even though it was winter the orchid was a thriving planet and it was kept around the house. These orchids weren't just there to look pretty. They were there to remind the boy of someone, someone who he loved and lost. He knew the orchids had been the others favorite flowers and had kept them sitting around the whole year since January. When the others would wilt and die, he would replace them with a fresh batch, it was what kept him going through the year.

As the year winded down to December his hopes were fading like the year. Yuugi could only keep it going for so long. As January came and the orchid wilted, he knew it was time. It had been a whole year and nothing good had came of the year. It was time to give up and move on.

He wasn't coming back.


	11. 077 Blush

**077: Blush **

**125 Words**

A faint blush was painted on the cheeks of the younger boy. "Stop it." Yuugi said, trying to push the other boy away, still blushing deeply.

A deep laugh came from the boy next to him. "Relax, I'm just teasing you."

Yuugi glared at him. "Stop it then! It's not funny." He said, trying to hide his face from the other. He was blushing deeply now and he hated how much he blushed.

A sigh escaped Atemu's lips as he glanced down at Yuugi. "Sorry." He shook his head, looking the younger one over before smirking. "Just can't help it sometimes, you do have a lovely blush you know."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "And you tell me that everytime."

"Doesn't make it any less true."


End file.
